Once In A Lifetime Love
by obsessedwithall
Summary: Au. Taking a break from studying, Cosima sets off on a guided tour around Europe. Who knew a simple holiday could become so much more. Cophine.


**Hey guys! Just a bit of Cophine AU. Hope you like it. Will try to update asap, thanks in advance for any reviews! they fuel my motivation and inspiration!**

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief I unclench my fists from the edge of my seat as I feel the plane finally touch down. My fingers are sore from holding on so tight and I wiggle and stretch them slowly as I finally take my first look outside the window since taking off in Minnesota all those many hours ago. I hate flying. Always have. Despite knowing and having researched how exactly they manage to keep such a huge object in the sky, I still can't help think of all the possibilities that could go wrong. Never the less, in order to go on this once in a lifetime trip, flying was a must, therefore I have spent the last twenty-four hours in airports and planes and haven't had a single second of sleep. Putting on my glasses I take my first look at Paris, though it isn't much right now, nothing more than an airport. I rub my eyes, they are sore from lack of sleep, but that's not really anything I'm not used to.

Before the seatbelt sign has even been switched off everyone is already moving. People are pushing their way into the aisles to try and get their carry-on bags from the overhead compartment, and now a crowd has formed while everyone waits for the doors to open. I'm in no rush, so I wait for the crowd to dissipate. I never really understood why people are in such a hurry to get out of the plane. I mean yes, I hate flying, but once you get off there's just more waiting around going through customs anyway. The flight had been average. I was in economy, so that basically limits your comfort with the tiny seats and barely enough leg room, however I did get a window seat (not that I dared look outside, but it was nice to have the wall to lean against) and we had inflight entertainment so it could have been worse. Within five minutes the plane is almost empty, and taking a deep breath I stand and make my way out into Paris.

Customs took ages, but it always does. "Fill in these forms, have you got any illegal drugs, have you got any weapons?" It's not so much the actual customs part that takes ages, unless of course they think you are suspicious and do a more thorough search, it's basically just the line that takes forever. But I made it through, collected my bag and headed out into departures. I saw the sign almost immediately. My tour company had organised airport pickups to take us to our hotel before the tour started the next day. I walked over to the man holding up the sign. He was older than I first thought, maybe late fifties. He smiled when he saw me approaching.

"Cosima?..." he asked, checking his paperwork quickly, "Niehaus?" His accent was thick.  
"Yeah that's me." I smile back, reaching out to shake his hand.  
"Bonjour, welcome to Paris."

…

I wish I could say that I slept that night, but the excitement of starting the tour kept me awake. I dozed off here and there but not long enough for any dreams. By 3am I had given up trying to get any sleep and dug out a book: Harry Potter. I'd never had time to read the Harry Potter series before, always too busy with life and my studies. I love reading, don't get me wrong, but my reading habits tended to be more on scientific journals and textbooks, especially since working towards my PhD in Evolutionary Development. I figured now was a better time than never to read them, as a friend from University told me "you can't go through life without delving into the world of Hogwarts". Scott's a pretty smart guy, so who am I to doubt his logic.

I was startled when my alarm went off at 6:30am, signalling it was time to start getting ready. Reluctantly I finished the page and put the book down. Damn, Scott was right, how I had left it this long to read these books I don't know. Oh well, on the bright side I had the whole series to look forward to. Not that I had packed all seven books in my suitcase, only the first two, although seeing as I was already a third of the way through the first I'm wishing luggage allowance had allowed for more weight in the suitcases.

…

"Shit, shit." I muttered as I ran from the taxi drop off down the street to the tour company's office and meeting place. The bus was already waiting outside and suitcases were being loaded. "Shit."

Rushing through the doors I quickly take in my surroundings; large room, a couple of vending machines in the corner near the rows of seats which are scattered with people. On my right is the reception and as I start to head over the lady is already collecting my name tag and information sheets.

"Cosima I take it?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah that's me, sorry I'm late. Though, kinda always late, so kinda always sorry." I laugh nervously, hauling my backpack further onto my shoulder to sign some papers.

"It's alright, we aren't quite ready to leave, still another ten minutes or so." Name tags were attached to my suitcase and soon it was added to the others waiting to be put on the bus. I grabbed a packet of chips from the vending machine before taking a seat and waiting for the guide. Altogether there were twenty-four of us in the tour, not including the guide; a lot of couples, one family with two teenage kids, and a group of three girls who looked about my age. I was the only single here, I didn't mind though; it was a spur of the moment holiday and I was lucky to get a booking at all. Besides, I'm fairly good at making new friends anyway.

There was quite a diversity between the tour group, at least from what I could tell from their accents. The family was American, as were three of the couples, there was an African couple, two Australians, and the rest seemed to be either English or Scottish or Irish, I couldn't tell.

Hearing muttering next to me I turned to see one of the three girls rummaging through her bag next to the vending machine. Her blonde hair a mass of curls.

"Uh, are you ok?" I ask, leaning over to her and gently touching her shoulder. She looks up startled.

"Uh, oui, sorry, I thought I had another 10cents but I cannot find it." She responds sighing, "I did not have breakfast this morning, I was too excited to eat, but now I am hungry." The small laugh that follows is by far the best thing to happen so far on this holiday. I quickly dug my hand into my pocket and retrieved some coins, offering her 10cents.

"Yeah I was the same, couldn't even sleep last night. Here." I placed the coin in her hand, but she shook her head. "Oh come on please? It's just 10cents, really it's ok."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't even know me." She replies, taking the coin.

"Definitely." I smile back and watch as she places the last coin into the machine and retrieves a chocolate bar. "Besides, we've got a month of this tour together, so maybe you could just keep me company some time and we'll call it even?" I joke.

"You are cheeky." She decides, pointing at me and laughing.

"Actually... I'm Cosima." I smile, tilting my head as I hold out my hand She takes it, her skin warm against my cold fingers.

"Delphine," she replies quietly, "Enchantee."

"Enchantee."


End file.
